Rats in the streets
by Spitfire47
Summary: Toby screamed his voice echoed in the long empty street. Sequel to City on Fire. R&R!


Toby sat in the barber's chair for a long time, razor exposed to the sunlight that fell through the window. He wondered what to do next, he had burned the bodies and now it was time to run. But where? He got up and walked over to the desk and peered in, he found 3 quid and a blank piece of parchment. Toby took the money then closed the desk drawer and walked back downstairs.

Downstairs the stench was really strong, it burned Toby's nose hairs and made his eyes watery. He saw black smoke erupt quickly form the chimney and for over London. People peered out of their windows and looked as it nearly covered the sun. Toby breathed in deeply only to cough roughly a couple of times and shudder. He regained his balance by leaning against a chair, images of the dead burned up corpses appeared in his mind. Skin slowly peeling off their body, clothes burn, bones been burnt to crisp. He could see blood pouring out onto the burning wood and insides shrivelling up before going into ashes. Toby shook his head hard trying to get the images out but it didn't work. The faces were so calm that it disturbed him, he wanted to scream but his voice didn't work. He remembered throwing in the Judge, Beadle, Lucy, and Sweeney; they were all calm. Outside Toby could hear sound like tiny bullets firing one after the other. He wanted it to stop. He wanted it all to stop.

_If Mrs. Lovett hadn't taken me in._

Toby shook his head once more.

_Don't blame it on mum, she was a good woman._

Toby slowly got up and walked to the door. He felt the handle and slowly opened the door until it was wide open. He wanted to feel the rush of the wind run across his face, but their was none. Nothing came at him, nothing and no one. More small noises snapped in the air until a few minutes later when it all stopped. Silence lingered nervously in the air. Toby slowly walked outside and went into the direction on the noise.

A couple blocks down no one came out to stop him. The window shutters were snapped shut on every house and nothing moved except the boy with the razor in his hand. Toby's heart raced but his mind was somehow at peace. He didn't know why or how, all he knew is that he needed to see what that noise was one tiny _snap _filled the air. He walked slowly and calmly to the end of the street and peered around the corner, his foot stepped in something gooey but he didn't care. Cops in uniform looked around the ground and then left, Toby looked at the ground as well and back away in fear. His foot had stepped in a corpses wound stomach. Blood and guts flew off Toby's bare foot as he shook is viciously. He looked down at the corpse and stared in horror. He had seen this person before in Fogg's asylum, he remembered when he arrived watching helplessly as the man had flung himself against the bars in desperate escape. Up the street more bodies from the asylum were littered here and there. Their clothes were torn, bruises and cuts decorated their face, arms and legs. Bullet holes covered their body and their faces seemed to freeze in a calm quiet expression. Toby walked around until he fell over one that was piled up. He looked over to stare into a face that had abandoned him so long ago. Toby screamed his voice echoed in the long empty street.

_She's dead._

Toby looked at the face and saw it's features, deep green eyes and a calm expression. Her asylum clothes were torn and her hair was full of twigs and leaves. He couldn't help but stare at the woman.

_Mom._

He picked up her limp hand and started to drag her across the street. He dragged her down streets, taking different turns until he came to a large patch of property. The grass turned red as he dragged her onto the empty lot. He took the shovel he had picked up on the way and started to dig. While he was digging he thought to himself.

_Maybe this is what I should've done with the others, no they deserved it. The old beggar woman, Judge, Beadle, everyone deserves it._

He looked at his mother with sympathy and then wondered.

_Why did you leave me? What did I do wrong? Was it because I was trouble or merely to young? Was it because of your problem? Why did you leave me alone? How did you get into the asylum? Did you think of me everyday?_

These questions and more spun in Toby's head as he climbed out to get a last look at his mother. She had a deep gash on her right cheek as if she was viciously hit. Another one was near her rib cage and blood leaked out of three bullet holes, one in her neck, one in her heart and the other was in her eye. Her whole eye seemed to be blown leaving a good sized dent and all the vessels in her eye seemed to have been broken. Her arm seemed twisted and her leg as well, they looked like they have been jammed in a wall for years then reattached to a body. Her fingers were as well twisted and some looked even broken as well as her legs. It looked like the cops tortured the insane before actually killing them.

Toby took one last look at her and then threw her in. Her body gave an awful snap as it hit the ground and layed there. Toby took up one full shovel of dirt and then threw it in. One shovelful after the other until the hole was once again even with the ground. Toby knelt to his feet, brought out the razor and opened it. He glared at the shining silver and then looked back at the city which now looked like a gruesome haunted city. He remembered the broken twisted bodies of the insane just lying there on the ground. He heard wild dogs bark in the distance and knew it was time to eat.

_Rats in the streets._

He raised the blade and pressed it against his neck.

_Cut, cut, cut._


End file.
